Through the eyes of a loved one
by An Ocean Under A Thousand Suns
Summary: We know what Katniss was thinking in the hunger games but what about Prim? The sister Katniss was willing to die for what was she thinking? well here is what I think the hunger games look like to Prim. read and review rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Nooooo!!" I scream. My mind is numb and all I can think about is Katniss and the fire quickly spreading towards her. She is asleep in a tree totally oblivious to the world around her. No please don't let her die, she cant, I should be the one in the games not her, ohhhh please not her! She blots up and the announcer is saying something my mind can't understand as the TV zooms out to show the other tributes. I can hear my mother crying as the TV quickly zooms back in on Katniss, who is the most danger. I don't want to watch this, watch Katniss die but I can't turn away. She's running now with fear and determination plain on her face. My breath catches as her jacket catches on fire, tears streaming in full down my face.

"What," I hear my mother scream, but it is far off, almost as if I am not here, as Katniss goes back for her jacket. She is coughing now and I can tell she's in pain, it hurts to watch, but I can't look away. She begins to vomit, she is lying on the ground and I know she is dying. I begin to feel anger towards my mother for just sitting there and letting me watch this, letting me watch my sister die, but I realize she is just as paralyzed as me and that she has no choice, that I have to. The announcers are laughing as Katniss gets up and runs for her life, zigzagging away from the fireballs coming at her from all ways. I can't take it, I cant breath, I can't move. I don't know how long I watch her run, zigzagging through the burning forest, but the attack soon stopped as she desperately tries to breathe again. She was alive, alive!!!!! It felt I could breathe for the first time and tears of joy were cascading down my checks. She was alive!!

But my joy was cut short and it was suddenly my turn to scream, as my unexpected sister, looking at a piece of burned off, crisp and dying hair, was about to be burn to death. I saw the look of pure panic set in my sisters face as she heard the noise that would soon lead to her death. She try's to move out of the way but she's not fast enough and the flames soon claim her right calf. I hear her scream in agony and the sound pulls at my already broken heart. She doesn't deserve this! She's still screaming as she puts out the fire on her leg. Her screams soon stop even through you see the agony plain on her face. She lays on the ground for awhile before picking herself up and moving on. The pain on her face is obvious as the announcers leave Katniss and move on to the other tributes. She was alive but for how long and at what cost?


	2. Chapter 2

She fell asleep in a pool of water. I saw them coming before she did, my mind racing as she slept by, and as I ironically thought about how she had gotten more sleep then me. She's up and running now and there are six behind her. The screen is spilt but I only have eyes for her, she's up a tree now and they…they are right below her as the screen merges into one again. They look up at her and she looks down at them. My breath catches in my throat as she smiles and asks them, "How's everything with you?" The announcers are going wild as the two groups talk as if this was just any other day, as if nobody is going to die. I'm so scared I'm shaking, why couldn't I go, why! I didn't know how long Gale had been over but I knew he was here by the furious gasp of surprise that came from behind me as Katniss politely asked if they wanted to come up in the tree with her.

"Is she trying to get herself killed!" he roared and I slightly wondered if Katniss knew of his feelings for her before Cato was trying to make his way up her tree. She climbs higher as he falls to the ground, next the girl named Glimmer gives it a try but she too fails. Glimmer shoots an arrow and misses, as I squeak in fear for my sister. I watch Katniss retrieves the arrow and waves it above her head, mocking the young girl below. Finally the pack below her gives up and decides to deal with her in the morning. I give a sigh of relief and look up at Gale, who looks older now and I wish I can end his suffering; after all he has done for us he's like a brother to me. I look at Katniss now and can only hope that she will be all right. I think of Peeta and all he has done and I can't help but hope. I wonder what Katniss thinks of Peeta, she can't think well of him she doesn't know what he has done though and I suddenly feel bad for both of them.

Both Gale and I gasp as we see Rue for the first time, we knew she was good at living in the trees but what harm did she mean to my sister. It was awhile before Katniss saw her, pointing up into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss is in a tree with tracker jackers and she doesn't even know it. I felt dizzy and I couldn't see straight, I think I'm gonna faint. I barely notice when Katniss looks back at Rue, but at the angle Rue is sitting I know she won't be able to see her. I see Peeta awake at the base of the tree, silently watching out for Katniss, but none of this matters because she is going to die because there is no way out. I wasn't sure when I flew into Gale's arms or when he started to cry, time didn't matter to me anymore and all I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare. The night goes on quicker then I excepted and soon the Anthem is playing. My mother gasps out and I turn to see Katniss climbing the tree and trying to saw off the branch of the tracker jackers. No she couldn't, she shouldn't what if they see her… sting her! But soon the anthem ends and she is forced to stop. The careers are still asleep and a tiny parachute is floating down to my sisters make shift camp. Its medicine and I can hear her words of thanks that feeds my hope.

"What, is she crazy?" Gale gasps as Katniss calls Rue name warning her of what she is about to do, anger rushes through me. How can Gale say that, Rue saved or tried to save Katniss life, she didn't deserve to die, if she wanted to kill Katniss she could have done it ten times already. Rue quickly leaps away as Katniss gets back to work.

She finally manages to break through the wood and shoves the branch down as three jackers sting her but the rest are on the ground. The careers wake up to find a full scale attack on there hands and Peeta and a few others drop everything and run towards the lake but some are not so lucky. Glimmer and a red headed girl from district four soon fall due to the venom. Katniss jumps out of the tree and quickly hides in a pool of water. The other having just made it to the lake do the same. I watch astonished and horrified as Katniss gets out of the pool of water to retrieve the bow form the body of Glimmer. She looks horrible but alive. I don't know how long she stood there trying to get the bow but it seems like forever and the announcers are going on about the effects of the tracker jacker venom…. she must be hallucinating you can tell by the far away look in her eyes. I hadn't noticed Peeta and Cato going back for the weapons but suddenly Peeta was there ushering Katniss to run. By the time Katniss got up and started running it was too late, Cato came behind Peeta and slashed him in the leg. Peeta fell to the ground where Cato left him to die just as Katniss fell into a ditch. She was alive but I didn't feel any better and now I had two lives to worry about.

A/N I'm not sure if I want to continue this and I probably wont if I don't get any more reviews and to everybody that has thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

coolbeaniostwilightrules7 and fireonice1292 thanks so much for your reviews you guys were my first and you've really helped me through this story!

It was just about six when Gale came over, bringing fresh meat with him, asking to come over and eat with us tonight. I didn't know if it was because he wanted to get away from his family's pity filled looks or if he wanted to be around someone who shared his pain but either way he was here. Dinner was quite and the TV was always near. Katniss was doing better but Peeta I was worried about, he was still losing a lot of blood and I was scared.

"Prim, Prim honey you ok?" I heard my mom's anxious voice from the other end of the table. Crap I must have been zoning out again….. great.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I'm just worried that's all." She gives me a look and after she's just to out of to care well I guess she's just worried too or maybe I should stop making excuses for her. All this is too much I need to distract myself. "Gale thanks for the food I really appreciate it." He sighed this time his eyes filling up with pity and some unknown emotion …. anger I wasn't sure.

"Prim its ok to cry, to be afraid… I know am and I'm not afraid to admit it either." How could he say that!! He didn't know half of what I was going through! My real mom had died long ago and the closet thing I had to a parent was off fighting for her life and I'll probably never see her again!!! And it… it was all MY fault! Tears were gushing down my face and I could barely breathe…. it was all my fault.

"If only my named had never been called, if only I had never been born none of this would had ever happened!!!" I screamed, almost waking my mother who had gone to bed when I had zoned out earlier, but if she woke she didn't care.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again, your sister loves you more then anything in the whole world! What would she think when she comes back home and hears what you've been saying! Prim she loves you with all her heart and so do I, your like a little sister to me and I know that if Katniss was to come back right now she would be so proud of you." I couldn't doubt the sincerity in Gale's words and I didn't want to as my anger and disappointment from earlier faded.

"You really think so" my voice questioning. He just nodded his head and that was all it took for me to run crying into his arms.


End file.
